Barbares
by Exces
Summary: Il avait seulement répondu à une petite annonce pour un boulot, sur internet... WATCH OUT


**Notes :** Bon. Je reconnais que le retour est assez brutal. Un OS, ça va, je vous y ai habitué. À Moriarty, tout autant, à la confrontation de grandes gueules, je crois bien aussi. Mais à un rating M, jamais encore sur le fandom ! J'en ai déjà écrit un, plutôt sauvage mais sans tomber dans l'explicite dégradant. J'espère relever le défi avec celui-ci._ Good luck !_

**Et dans l'élan...**

Ses yeux le piquèrent. Des étincelles bataillaient sous ses paupières, devant ou derrière ses globes oculaires ? Il ne voyait que du noir et des flashs de lumière, comme lorsque l'on craint de s'évanouir ou qu'on se fout la tête en vrac.

Avait-il trop bu hier soir ? S'était-il jeté par la fenêtre ?

Il ne savait même pas si la pièce était éclairée ou éteinte. Voyait-il quelque chose ou était-il aveugle ?

« La Belle s'est réveillée ?

-Je t'emmerde. »

Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait. Mais encore dans le coton, il se dit que ce devait être une pseudo conscience ou un tour d'esprit. Ces derniers temps, il s'était souvent retrouvé à se parler tout seul, alors sans être étonné, il pouvait même donner la réplique.

« C'est dur de revenir à la réalité, hein ? On t'a trouvé dans un sale état, à ce qu'on m'en a rapporté.

-Tais-toi. Ta gueule.

-Des pistolets effeuillés sur le tapis, du whisky sur le canapé, des antidépresseurs dans le placard de la salle de bain...

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu voulais te miner.

-Même pas vraiment. Je voulais me sentir vivant.

-Tout en t'y échappant. Ne sois pas sinistre, je m'en fiche bien après tout de ce qui te passe par la tête. Tu as tes malheurs, j'ai résolu les miens. Soit. Je te veux dans mon équipe.

-Attendez. On parle de quoi là ? »

Quelqu'un tira les rideaux de sa vision et il vit dans une lumière saturée un être. Humain. Masculin, sans doute, petit et en jeans.

C'était quoi ce cirque ?

Il tenta de définir la situation. Il était dans un appartement vide, sans meuble, exceptée la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Non lié, donc non prisonnier. En T-shirt mais sans pantalon ni slip. Les boules sorties au grand public sans explication plausible.

Attendez...il ne se serait pas tapé un homme dans la soirée, quand même ?

« Tu te rappelles, le mail d'il y a une semaine ? _Cherche homme chargé de garde pour une petite société._

-Oui, oui...

-Signé Moriarty.

-Vous êtes ?

-Oui. Enchanté. Et te voici, Sébastien Moran, trente deux ans, célibataire, criminel à ses heures perdues, qui vit d'argent mis de côté et qui adooore s'envoyer en l'air.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je sais tout de toi.

-C'est pour ça le sexe à l'air ?

-Entre autres. Appelons ça un rite de passage. Si tu veux bosser pour moi, tu vas devoir te masturber sous mes yeux et me montrer ta plus jolie mort.

-Plutôt crever.

-Je n'en demande pas tant, colonel !

-Vous...

-Tout. Tout de toi, je le sais. Je connais le nombre exact de grains de beauté que tu as -joli nombre, il faut l'avouer- je sais comment tu fais l'amour et je sais comment tu peux tuer. Il faut dire que j'ai pris ta candidature à cœur, la manière que tu as de manier le fusil...brr, je dois le dire, m'a fait de l'effet. Bosse pour moi et tu seras aussi riche qu'un roi.

-Je ne tue plus personne.

-Mais l'envie te crève les entrailles. »

Outch. L'affirmation faisait mal parce que méritée. Il avait aimé goûter au sang des peuples et faire pleurer les femmes, il avait été Dieu un jour quand les armes étaient encore belles entre ses mains.

Seulement ce sentiment était malsain, et il était aujourd'hui au chômage et déprimé.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il bien vouloir de lui tout en sachant déjà tout ça ?

« À quoi cela va-t-il servir ? » Il lui désignait son entrejambe qu'il n'avait même pas envie de cacher. S'il avait voulu abuser de lui, il l'avait sûrement déjà fait. Et l'offre l'intéressait bien malgré l'emprise qu'avait son interlocuteur sur l'échange.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'engageait mais il était déjà extrêmement attiré par l'idée d'un futur avec cet inconnu. Après tout, quand on vous promet richesse pour quelques meurtres...qui dirait non ? Certainement pas le plus abandonné des soldats.

« Tu dois me montrer à quel point tu sais manier ce genre d'engins...fusils comme hommes...je veux savoir si je pourrais compter sur toi dans l'action comme dans l'intimité. Une fois engagé, tu seras tout entier à moi. Tu t'oublieras.

-Je n'ai pas signé pour ça.

-Tu n'as même pas encore signé. Mais tu me veux déjà. »

Sébastien était terrorisé par la portée qu'avait cet homme sur lui. Pas pour ce qu'il l'incitait à faire, non, ni dans l'idée d'être humilié : il craignait la manière qu'il avait de lire en lui et de lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était d'une intelligence odieuse et semblait tout voir venir.

Il avait l'impression de flirter avec Lucifer. Et niveau estime de soi, bizarrement, il n'était pas très fier, même en se voulant déjà criminel confirmé.

« Tu peux encore t'en aller. » Moriarty minaudait. Il était fier dans son contrôle total, il était tout puissant, invulnérable. Pour sûr, il était le contraire de son interlocuteur. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal si tu pars.

-Vous me tuerez plus tard d'avoir vu vos locaux et votre visage.

-Une physionomie se travaille et un appartement se brûle. Tu ne serrais pas un ennemi pour moi même si tu sortais d'ici et hurlait m'avoir rencontré. Allez, va-t'en tant que tu le peux encore !

-Non.

-Alors mets-toi à l'action. Je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi. Si tu ne conviens pas, j'ai encore cinq autres gars à auditionner.

-Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour vous.

-Ah ! Chut ! Ne tombe pas dans le pathétique. Je t'aime bien, moi.

-Vous ne me toucherez pas ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, non.

-Très bien. »

Ses mains glissèrent d'entre ses jambes et vinrent à leur suite une gêne palpable. Il se lançait dans une aventure dont il aurait honte de parler mais qui lui semblait bonne à vivre. Peut-être que l'absurde était ce qui l'excitait : il ne s'attendait à rien comme ça et il était ravi de la surprise.

Et puis, il aimait les challenges. Seulement il ne s'était encore jamais laissé aller à ceux qui le laissaient user de sa virilité toute nue.

« Presse-toi. Je te laisse encore vingt minutes. »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le séduire ou seulement se faire du bien sans se préoccuper du regard posé sur sa peau ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que Moriarty attendait de lui. Qu'était-il censé savoir faire pour être sous ses ordres ? Ne pas se soucier des autres ou ne chercher que ses attentions ?

Peut-être attendait-il un peu des deux. Ou seulement un minois appétissant pour réchauffer ses draps la nuit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne cherche pas à t'engager comme garçon de joie. Tes capacités de tir à distance sont fabuleuses. Si tu réussis ce test, tu seras mon Chasseur.

-Et vous ? Que serez-vous ? » Ses mains remontèrent pour s'accrocher à sa verge. Il comprenait bien que chacun de ses gestes étaient vus et étudiés.

« La vilaine Sorcière, la Belle-mère affreuse. Je te demanderai de m'aider à tuer Blanche-Neige et son seul nain.

-Qui ça ?

-C'est sans importance. Si tu ne me sers à rien, je te préfère dans l'ignorance. » Un doux mouvement, déterminé mais lent, s'engagea autour de l'objet exposé. Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à bander ainsi regardé.

« Donc je serai proche de vous si je suis engagé ?

-Oui, plutôt. Comme une sorte de bras droit. Tu m'obéiras d'abord, tu me conseilleras ensuite.

-Vous me voyez tenir ce rôle ?

-Pas encore. »

Il ne devait pas louper ce job, il en avait besoin. Il devait donner un sens à sa vie ou sinon il se plomberait demain. Il trimbalait sa carcasse depuis des mois sans savoir s'il devait se dénoncer aux flics ou se réengager. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même avant de ne prendre connaissance de Moriarty.

Il avait besoin de lui.

« Maintenant oui.

-Hmm ?

-Je crois en toi.

-Pourquoi ? »

Le mouvement grandit sur la hampe et gagna en vitesse. Sébastien ne savait pas à quoi il jouait, mais il était prêt à tout pour faire baisser les yeux de son futur boss. Il devait se rebeller, il devait combattre : il sentait qu'il n'était qu'à deux doigts d'avoir le boulot. Ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait.

Il voulait voir cet homme autrement que dans l'absolu.

« C'est bon ?

-Pas tellement. Peut-être que je manque de conviction.

-Ne suis-je pas à ton goût ?

-Du tout.

-Mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Moran eut un sourire. Il avait encore raison, il le sentait. Le pire était qu'il ne sentait qu'à moitié le décalé de la situation -il se masturbait devant un parfait inconnu pour un boulot. Il aurait pu se sentir prostitué, s'y refuser, s'enfuir.

Oui, il aurait du, puis ensuite aller s'enfiler un café-suicide près des quais. Il trouvait une étrange satisfaction dans le geste amorcé, il se branlait pour ravir un pervers plein de pouvoirs, à ce qu'il comprenait, qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans en vantant ses qualités que lui seul savait voir.

Il était comme...charmé par l'être et le danger de son regard noir. Il bouillait d'incompréhension mais se laissait tomber sans peine dans l'irréel.

Il ne réfléchissait pas tellement à ce qu'il faisait. L'excitation montait tranquillement, et sa volonté de réussir avec, et les yeux de ce _Moriarty_ ne le lâchaient pas. Ils n'exprimaient rien même si couvert par un sourire impersonnel.

« Plus que douze minutes.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas.

-Tu y es presque. Dernière ligne droite. Tu veux que je te parle pour te motiver ? »

La proposition était alléchante. Il hocha la tête, partagé par l'idée qu'il allait débander sec et l'attraction de cette voix unique. Pas qu'elle soit érotique, ni grave ni puissante.

Elle avait seulement un goût de malice et il était plutôt penché friandises de ce genre-là.

« Hier soir, j'ai tué un homme. »

Le connard.

« Je ne l'ai pas simplement abattu. Pour une fois, ce qui est rare, je me suis moins même attelé à la tâche. Comprend bien, je n'aime pas me salir les mains...mais quand on en vient aux tortures, j'ai mes petits vices à moi. »

Sébastien fermait les yeux comme pour se soustraire au discours. L'enculé...ça ne l'aidait pas du tout ! Il accélérait la cadence comme si le mouvement de poignet pouvait le rendre sourd au monde.

« Je l'ai vu pleurer et j'ai léché ses larmes. Je lui ai retiré un œil... »

Pourtant...pourtant les images étaient obsédantes et vicieusement bonnes, parce qu'il s'imaginait l'homme le maltraiter...et il calquait le rythme à celui de guerre...et tout le bonheur de mal faire revenait...et lui se masturbait sur des images de sang et de cadavres tout en fantasmant sur son futur patron...il ne se rendait même plus compte de ô combien cette affaire était dégueulasse.

« J'ai fait sauté le deuxième œil. Le garçon criait comme un porcelet, il était adorable dans sa douleur, plein de sueur et de fer rouge...as-tu jamais goûté ce métal-là ?

-Oh, oui...oui...

-Le sang a comme un goût de sexe. »

Il relâchait la pression autour de ses yeux et tentait de saisir l'homme face à lui à travers ses cils. Il le voyait rire du bout de la langue et s'exciter aussi du pied qu'il prenait.

Tout était dérangeant mais ils s'y plaisaient. C'était à ça que Sébastien allait devoir s'accoutumer s'il voulait vraiment travailler pour ce beau diable.

Il allait devoir dire adieu à toute humanité.

« Moriarty...

-Oui, petit porc ?

-Vous êtes fou, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Certainement, mais d'une intelligence rare. C'est ce qui me permet de commettre le pire sans m'en soucier. J'ai su me détacher de tout remord et conscience et me libérer de toute contrainte morale. Je suis libre et ultime.

-Le parfait, hein...

-Tout à fait. Après tout, tu es en ce moment même en train de t'offrir à moi, ton nouveau Dieu. »

L'image plut à Sébastien qui glissa ses deux mains entre ses cuisses, totalement disloqué sur l'assise, jambes écartées et peau trempée.

Il ne se touchait pas comme on le fait dans l'intimité, il donnait à l'exercice une violence sans passion qui ne recherche pas le plaisir langoureux mais l'arrivée, très vite, très forte, pour ravir le voyeur et se montrer plus fort que lui.

Il voulait gagner l'échange, il voulait se montrer méritant, quitte à bâcler la jouissance parce qu'il savait que la récompense serait fabuleuse.

« Je te ferai riche...tu seras tout puissant...tu arracheras les corps que je te demanderai.

-Et je les...brûlerai...

-Oh oui ! Tu me brûleras un empire ! Tu me construiras un manoir de cendres et je t'aimerai pour ça. Tu m'aideras à calciner les âmes et à tâcher les vertus...nous serons des sultans couronnés par des morts. »

Il pompait plus que n'incitait son sexe à vomir sa petite danse, il se donnait un rythme infernal dans une posture qui n'en avait pas l'air, Moriarty aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il voyait et il en était assez fier.

Il avait voulu de la dureté et de l'horrible, il l'avait servi sur un bel homme échauffé et sans s'être fait prier outre mesure. Il avait trouvé sa perle rare, son apprenti : il le savait et le pressentait. Il n'en disait rien parce qu'il se grisait lui-même de la nouvelle et voulait la chérir encore un petit moment, en solitaire.

Sébastien était son homme, son unique à venir. À la mort et plus encore, il serait à ses arrières et lui obéirait. Il serait son ombre et son dévoué, il ne le décevrait pas. Il le _savait_.

« Je te ferai démon et tu pilleras toute l'Angleterre.

-Ah...bon ?

-Tu seras splendide dans l'accomplissement de nos crimes. Personne ne t'égalera. »

Oh oui, Sébastien se voyait déjà dans tout ce que lui promettait le petit être atroce...il se sentait déjà abominable et conquérant...il voyait le sang et les billets...et ce regard noir qui le fixait...

La jouissance arriva enfin. Aucun son, cri ou grognement ne franchit les lèvres rouges d'avoir été aussi malmenées.

Il s'exclama seulement du succès et se releva d'un seul élan, tendant sa main à Moriarty. Ce dernier réussit à être surpris du geste.

« J'ai réussi la mise en jambe. Vous me rappellerez ?

-Alors là, mon bon gars...ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse partir après ça. »

Une poignée de main se concéda. Comme pour sceller l'accord, Jimmy se permit de lécher le sperme qui goûtait des doigts. Il fallait bien qu'il montre la voie, après tout.

« De quoi finir de t'habiller t'attend dans la pièce, derrière.

-Alors je suis engagé, pour de bon ?

-Pas qu'un peu, mon neveu. »

Il hésita entre l'embrasser et le frapper. Il regarda la porte de la chambre, puis la fenêtre. Il prenait tout juste ses repères et aussi ses esprits.

Il se retourna vers Moriarty, tenta de lire quelque chose sur son visage. Il aimait l'arrête sur laquelle se finissait son nez. Il se demanda de quoi elle aurait l'air cassée sous le poids d'un poing.

« C'est le speech habituel que vous faites à vos nouvelles recrues...? Le roi, le sang, tout ça...?

-Plus ou moins. Disons que tu m'as inspiré. »

Il se sentait précieux. Il l'était.

« Tu es heureux, Sébastien ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Bien, bien...profite-en. Ça ne dura pas à mes côtés.

-Bah ! Ça me fera une raison de me lever le matin. »

Sébastien Moran était un homme assez simple, au final. Il s'accomplissait seulement dans le mal et il aimait les mauvais gens. Il pouvait au moins se vanter de savoir quoi faire avec lui-même.

« Allez, va t'habiller. Il ne te reste que quatre minutes avant que je ne lève le camp sans toi. »

Il se pressa dans la pièce du fond puis s'arrêta deux secondes sur la blancheur du plafond.

Oui...il était heureux.

* * *

Désolée s'il y a des fautes. Merci d'avoir lu, peut-être commenté. J'ai besoin de rayons de soleil, je suis malade et ma mob déconne. Soyez sympas avec moi ! Je vous aime, zoubis.


End file.
